Living History
by LitLover 101
Summary: Hope has returned from Malivore. None of her friends remember her. She's traumatized. What does her witchly instinct tell her to do: Perform a spell. 'Cause nothing ever goes wrong with witchcraft? Now, Hope, Landon and Rafe are possessed by the old feelings of Damon, Elena, and Stefan and everyone else is very confused.


Hope has returned from Malivore. None of her friends remember her. She's traumatized. What does her witchly instinct tell her to do: Perform a spell. 'Cause nothing ever goes wrong with witchcraft? Now, Hope, Landon and Rafe are possessed by the old feelings of Damon, Elena, and Stefan and everyone else is very confused.

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Legacies**_** that would be the CW, Julie Plec, and the usual suspects. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. Who's in the mood for some minor possession? On with the show… **

_**Living History:**_

If only spells did not have nasty side-effects, things might not have turned out the way they did, during a seemingly quiet week in the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted. And if Hope Mikaelson had not given into desperation. Had she thought through her actions prior to enacting the spell…well, it might have still turned out the same in the end…

"Are you kidding me?" Lizzie Saltzman demanded, hands on her hips.

Hope sat on the end of her bed. Her fingers were shaking as she stared into the middle-distance. She did not want to address Lizzie at that moment. She was trying, really, really hard to control her new emotions. But it all seemed like…a lot. And, frankly, Hope was just so sick of all the freakin' drama since she'd returned.

"What?" Hope breathed, her teeth clenched as visions of fighting off a giant monster with a pinching mouth and a dark, never-ending, hell-like landscape threatened her sanity.

"Earth to Hope!" Lizzie snapped. She crossed the distance and took hold of Hope's shoulder, giving the older girl a shake. "Snap out of it. We have to deal with this…crisis." Lizzie's eyes bore into Hope's.

"Crisis?" Hope's eyes went to Lizzie's.

"Yes!" Lizzie cried, standing back and scoffing. She folded her arms over her chest. "Let me guess, you forgot, again!" Sighing, Lizzie plopped down on the bed and crossed her long legs. "Look, I know, you were in hell. You're a vampire. You're all heightened emotions and trauma. And blah, blah, blah. But I really, really need you to focus. Now!"

"Okay…" Hope nodded slowly. "On what?"

"Jo…and Landon," Lizzie said each word with an exaggerated emphasis. "You know, my twin, and your boyfriend. Is he still your boyfriend? With the whole you being in a hell dimension and none of us remembering your problem? Can you still be with someone; if they don't remember even meeting you?"

Inhaling, Hope titled her head to the side. "I don't know." She pressed her lips together and really wished to laugh the whole thing off. The old Hope would have laughed it off. She would have fought for a devil-may-care air. However, after Malivore, Hope felt everything weighing on her like a suit of steel armor. And it hurt.

Lizzie began to speak again and Hope forced herself to listen. "I mean, Jo's not into Landon. They're like…study buddies. Who are into music. And are together…all the time." Nodding, Lizzie then shook her head. "Nope. We should worry. I need my twin back. She can't become conjoined with a hobbit. What if he's contagious? Oh, Jo's hair!" Her hand went to her own hair and her lips peeled back from her teeth. "Ugh!"

"Lizzie, I'm sure that Landon and Jo are not a thing," Hope said.

"Right," Lizzie's doubt made Hope frown. Pausing, Lizzie lowered her voice. "What about the Raphael thing?"

"What Raphael thing?" Hope whispered back.

Lizzie's eyes rounded. "When he turned human again. Well, I thought he was going to kiss you. It was super awkward. Since you'd just told Landon about the two of you… So…"

Hope rolled her eyes. "Rafe knows how I feel, Lizzie. There's nothing to worry about." Now Hope sounded like her old self. "If you will excuse me, I need to work on a spell. A homework assignment from Dr. Vardemus." The new head of the school had given out special assignments to various students. Hope didn't happen to be one of them.

"Oh. Okay." Lizzie gave a quick nod and slipped off of the bed. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"I will. Thanks," Hope walked Lizzie over to the door. She closed and locked it behind the blonde.

With a heavy sigh, Hope leaned against the door before she waved a hand and a book slid from under her bed. She walked over to sit in front of the book. With another wave, she flipped it open and began to look for the spell she needed. "Right. Thanks, Grandma," she muttered.

On the paper was written: To Forget a Past Grievance.

Taking a deep breath, Hope began to chant. "Sisters, I call upon you to remove my shadow thoughts. Hear my pain. Help me to move on. Be done with the past. Be done with the past. Be done with—"

"Hope!" MG came into Hope's room, without knocking. "Ric needs to talk you about something."

"Oh!" Hope got to her feet.

MG looked at her grandmother's book. "Sorry! My bad! I didn't know you were busy!"

Laughing, Hope rolled her eyes. "MG, its fine. Don't worry about it!" Sending the book back under her bed, Hope walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Where is Ric?"

"He's outside. Waiting for you. I think it's a mission. You need me to assemble the squad?" MG pretty much stepped in for Hope while she was gone. She wondered if he felt any resentment about her sudden appearance but he did not show any outward signs of it.

"No. I can do this. Thank you." Hope placed a light hand on MG's shoulder.

MG nodded with a kind smile and left her alone.

Hope let her façade drop. She just wished she could stop pretending to be okay. She really, really wasn't.

Stepping to the doorway, she opened the door and then through it. For an instant, Hope felt a whoosh of something unfamiliar and then she shook her head. "Weird," she muttered and then shrugged. "Whatever. Must be something wrong with the place."

Spotting Ric, Hope grinned and strode over to him. "Hey, Ric!" she called with a smirk. "Ready to go get some bad guys?"

"Sure," Ric said, giving Hope an odd look before they got into one of the school cars. "Are you feeling okay, Hope?"

"Haven't felt this good in a long time." Hope leaned back in the seat and felt serene as she looked at the night sky. But she did feel hungry. If she could, she might grab a snack sometime when Ric was busy.

~0~

Landon Kirby felt tired as he walked down the hall of the Salvatore school. He just wanted to go to bed. But he had a paper to write. Dr. Elena Gilbert had been kind enough to lend him one of her seemingly endless sets of diaries for his research.

"Hey, Landon," Josie Saltzman said, waving as Landon came into the library.

"Hey, Jo. Burning the midnight oil?" Landon joked.

Jo blew on a candle which lit and grinned at him as she flipped a page. "Yes. Just more information on The Merge my dad doesn't want to talk about. What are you doing?"

"Oh. Just a little bit of research of doppelgängers. Sounded interesting at the time. And it'll keep Dr. Vardemus from canceling my subscription to 'I'm a Supe, How About You' monthly." Landon rolled his eyes. "He wants to test my Phoenix powers. He thinks either I a) have more untapped powers or b) that I'm not really part of the Big Bad Society and might as well be human. And out I go, on my ass, again."

"He's not going to dismiss you from the school," Josie said, her dark eyes turning darker.

"Says who?" Landon asked, opening his bag and took hold of one of the diaries in his care. He felt something weird pass through him. Setting the diary on the table, he tucked his hair behind his ear. "Dr. Varedmus is dangerous," he suddenly said.

"What?" Josie replied, frowning.

Landon leaned closer to Josie. "I think he's planning something. And he's using the school to do it."

Josie now looked worried. "Should we go to my dad?"

"No. He's only human. He could hurt you. I think we should work on a plan to expose Dr. V to the school. If anything happens, let me fight him. If I die, I'll just come back. Unlike you, and everyone else we care about. Except for Hope. Maybe." Landon stared intensely at Josie who closed her book on Merges.

~0~

Trying to get used to being on two feet again was harder than Raphael expected. He longed to put his ring back on and to return to an all-fours existence. But he would miss Landon. And now that Hope was back from Malivore, Malivore was a problem. Again.

Rafe wanted to believe that they could end this—for good—without anyone getting hurt, but he wasn't so sure about that. They would try. Someone might die. It made Rafe angry and he punched a wall.

Pulling his hand back out, Rafe felt happy no one was around. He headed back to his and Landon's room on the top floor, and entered. Landon was not there. He was probably hanging with his best girlfriend, Jo. Rafe felt happy to have the time to himself.

Walking over to his bed, Rafe fell down and then found a shirt that Landon had worn last year on the floor. With a sigh, Raphael picked it up, intent on placing it in the dirty clothes when he felt an odd sensation come over him.

Shaking his head, Raphael ran a hand through his hair. He needed to clear his head of everything that worried him lately. That meant sitting down and writing a journal entry.

Rafe walked over to the desk and opened a drawer. Pulling out a notebook, he took a pen and began by dating the entry and then pouring out his feelings, in detail, onto the page. It felt cleansing. Finally, glancing at the clock, Raphael found hours had passed. He should go check on Landon who still had not come up to his room, even though it was close to midnight.

~0~

"What were you thinking! You can't bite the new Founder's Council members!" Alaric cried, following Hope Mikaelson down the hallway as she used a free hand to make talking gestures with it. "Hope, would you stop that?!" Alaric cried, following Hope into the former Great Room of the Salvatore School.

Hope sighed. "I don't know what the problem is Ric? He got mouthy. I shut him up. Win-win." Hope rolled her eyes in a dramatic gesture and then placed her hands on her hips. "I could have sworn there was booze in here." Pausing her eyes lit up, "I know." She headed for the stairs, with Ric hot on her heels.

"Hope, you seen Landon? He didn't go to bed," Raphael said, arms crossed over his chest.

"He's not my prob, Rafe." Hope patted Raphael's chest and moved past him.

Raphael continued to frown, shook his head and went down the stairs. Alaric watched the werewolf before following Hope on her quest. She went back to Ric's office and waved her hand, sending his door flying open. Walking to the back, she fell into his chair, opened his locked drawer with a jerk and grinned. "There." She took out his bourbon and opened it before taking a long gulp. "Sorry. Ya want some?" she asked, grinning at Ric, who could only stare at her.

~0~

"Are you sure about this?" Josie asked, peeking inside Dr. V's office. It was way-after office hours. She thought he probably had an alarm system installed. He might even he watching them as walked into his office. She knew she should have used a cloaking spell. Maybe she should have enlisted Lizzie to help.

"We can't wait. We have no idea when Dr. V is going to enact his plan. You have to trust me, Jo." Landon said as he came in behind her.

Together they began to look around the office. One thing you could say, Dr. V was a very organized man. Everything seemed at have a place to be. "If I were an evil master mind, where would I hide my plans?" Landon muttered, going over to a locked cabinet. "Jo, can you open this for me?"

"Sure. But will it end with something bad happening?" Jo shrugged. She lifted both her hands and said a word in Latin. The doors opened and she gasped at what was inside.

"What do you two think you're doing in here?" Dr. V asked them. His arms were folded over his chest. His words crisp as he looked at Josie and Landon, who gulped.

"We know what you're doing. With that!" Landon pointed at the totem of a bird.

"A present for your father," Dr. V told Josie.

"No." Landon shook his head. "You've been shady since you came here. We know you're up to something, Dr. V."

Dr. V stepped into the office and grinned at them. "So, what if I am? What shall you do about it?"

"This!" Kaleb exclaimed and smacked Dr. V over the head with a vase.

Jo and Landon let out a relieved laugh. "We tie him up," Landon said.

~0~

"What in the hell is going on in here?" MG cried. He came down into the basement of the school. "You've got Dr. V down here?" he cried, looking around at the others. "What'd he do?"

"We don't know yet," Lizzie said, frowning at Josie. "They didn't even tell me they were pulling this crap." She let out a breath, her cheeks puffing outward as she leaned against a brick wall, inside the cell and looked aggrieved.

MG inhaled, forced all of his Lizzie-Saltzman-worshipping feelings aside and turned to Landon and Josie. "You thought you shouldn't consult the Squad first?"

"No." Landon shook his head. "We were trying to find evidence first."

"Oh?" MG's brows went up. "Makes sense." Then it dawned on him, "Evidence of what?"

"The Muppet decided that Dr. Vardmous is trying to use the school for world-domination, or something totally cliché," Lizzie said, rolling her eyes and examining her fingernails.

"What in the hell is going on down here?" Alaric Saltzman's voice made everyone jump. His eyes scanned the prisoner, and his jailers.

Hope came down with Ric. She looked amused and had a bottle of bourbon in one hand. "Landon," she said, nodding at Landon. "Getting into trouble? Again?" She shook a finger at Landon in a chiding manner.

Now MG felt confused, Hope didn't act that way with Landon. Or maybe she used to. And maybe she used to drink an entire bottle of bourbon at a time.

Hope lifted the bottle to her lips when Alaric let out a cry of annoyance and snatched the bottle away. "Hey! I was drinking that!" Hope snapped, reaching for the bottle.

Alaric played a game of keep-away with Hope who jumped up and tugged the bottle back from the human. "Ha. Take that old hu-man!" Hope let out a low chuckle, doing a little dance move with her hips.

Kaleb let out a quiet laugh and then looked at the ceiling as Hope smirked at everyone.

"Landon!" Raphael appeared with Jed. "I've been all over the school, trying to track you down. Ran into Jed who offered to help, in case Malivore took you."

Jed nodded, his arms crossed over his chest. "What's up with Dr. V?"

"Nothing. This is obviously a big mistake," Alaric said. "Lizzie, please, release him."

MG waited to see what would happen next as Dr. V began to wake up and looked at his cuffed hands. "What have you done to me?" he demanded.

Hope let out a laugh. "Looks like the Landon-plan did not work. Big shocker."

"What is wrong with Miss Mikaelson?" Dr. V asked.

"She's drunk," Alaric said. "And I am truly sorry about this. The kids like to haze new teachers, in spite of how many times I have explained that it is both immoral and highly dangerous, and down-right stupid!" he hissed at all of the students.

"I was not part of the plan," Lizzie cried.

"Me neither," MG said, shaking his head.

"Miss Saltzman. Mr. Kirby. I expect to see both of you in my office. Early," Dr. V said as Lizzie flicked her wrist and his constraints fell to the floor. Standing up, Dr. V shook his head. "I was expecting so much more from the two of you. So much promise with your gifts."

Dr. V left them and Alaric shook his head. Rubbing his eyes, he spoke to everyone left. "I'm going to bed. We'll be talking in the morning."

"Night, daddy," Lizzie called.

Josie's head was down and Landon had his hands on his hips. "I know I'm right about him."

"Sure you are, Land," Hope puckered her lower lip out at him before turning on her heel. "If anyone wants me, I will be in front of the fire, with Alaric's other bottle of booze."

"How nice," Lizzie muttered. "What is her problem?"

"Jo, I think we should go back to the office. I'm certain there's something there," Landon insisted.

"Not now, brother," Raphael said. "Maybe we should go take a rest."

"Rest?" Landon shook his head. "No. We need a better plan." Landon stalked past Raphael.

MG looked at the others. "Is there something in the water?"

~0~

Contemplating the fire, Hope held a tumbler and sighed. It had been a long day. She needed to go to bed. But she did not feel like she could sleep.

"Hope?" Landon's voice made Hope turn toward him.

"Shouldn't you be with Rafe? He can protect you better than I can," Hope said, dark sarcasm dripping from her words. Her eyes went over Landon's neck. She wondered if Phoenix blood tasted different. Moving closer to Landon, she felt her body tremble with a longing she hadn't allowed herself to indulge in since coming home.

"Rafe's not going to help me. We need each other, Hope. I know you'll help me," Landon said. He came closer and Hope crossed the inches between them and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him.

Landon's hands went around Hope's back and they landed on the floor. "I missed you, even if I didn't remember knowing you," Landon cried, his hands in Hope's hair. She jerked his shirt off and let out a groan as he undid her pants.

"Am I interrupting?" Raphael called.

Hope and Landon sat up. "Great timing, Rafe," Hope muttered, pulling her pants back up and glowering at him. "What do you want?"

"To know that Landon is safe with you. That's all I've ever wanted," Rafe told them, his eyes on Landon.

Landon got to his feet. "Rafe, she won't hurt me."

"She caused Malivore to come back. She could get you killed," Rafe argued.

"Oh, and you're no threat to him?" Hope sneered. "All you do is let him do what he thinks is right." Pausing, Hope rolled her eyes. "What the hell am I saying?"

"What are you saying?" Lizzie asked them. She stood in the doorframe. Jo, MG, and Kaleb were watching them closely.

"They're slug-drunk!" MG cried.

"No," Kaleb shook his head. "Blood-drunk. Hope smells like human blood."

Hope shrugged. "I was hungry."

MG sniffed the air. "I should be somewhere else."

"Go to sleep," Lizzie called after MG. "We'll handle the trio of idiots." Shaking her head. "Alright. Let's go through what you've done all day long, from the beginning."

In detail, Hope, Landon and Rafe went through their day. "This does not prove anything," Josie said. Then her eyes widened. "Except Landon started acting weird after he had Elena Gilbert's journal." She turned to Landon. "Do you still have it?"

"Yeah," Landon nodded. He opened his bag and handed the book to Josie.

"Nothing magical," Lizzie stated as the twins held the book. "Hope, did you do a spell?"

"Nooooo," Hope shook her head back and forth with exaggerated effort.

"She's lying," Rafe said.

"Am not," Hope snapped, glaring at Rafe.

Josie let out a cry and held up a hand for silence. "I think I know what's happening?"

"What?" everyone else asked.

"It's some kind of a procession. I've only been reading a little bit. But Hope's acting like Damon Salvatore. When he was a vamp," Josie told them. "We should talk to dad."

~0~

Alaric had just gone to sleep when his door opened and his students came pouring into his room. "Daddy!" Lizzie cried. "We think Hope is Damon Salvatore. Not literally, but in spirit."

"What?" Alaric groaned, blinking and rubbing his sore eyelids.

"And Landon is Elena Gilbert," Josie added.

"Then what is wrong with Rafe?" Lizzie asked, looking at Rafe.

Rafe rolled his eyes. "Nothing. I'm just worried about what we're doing here."

"Stefan," Alaric sighed, falling back against his headboard. "Not again." After a moment, he sat up. "Okay. Give me five. Then we'll figure out how to de- possess you of people-who-are-not-all-dead-yet." Yup. Alaric intended on taking a vacation, soon.

~0~

In the very early hours of the morning, before most of the school had woken, Alaric and his students gathered inside the library of the school. Landon sat across from Hope. Elena Gilbert's diary sat in front of him. Stefan Salvatore's old shirt sat in Rafe's lap. The werewolf perched beside his brother, on top of the table.

Hope looked from her left, to her right, at Lizzie and Josie Saltzman. "It's been fun, ladies," she said with a grin before settling into her seat.

Alaric shook his head. "I need for that to stop now." He looked to his daughters. "Ready?"

The twins nodded. Josie offered Landon a quick smile before she took Hope's hand. Lizzie took Hope's free hand. Together, they recited Esther's spell.

Landon felt something leaving him and he heaved a sigh of relief. "Wow. That is weird," he told Hope.

Hope shrugged. "I feel fine."

Rafe placed the shirt on the table. "I have to go to my room." He shoved off the table and headed out of the room.

"So…" Hope smirked at them. "Now what?"

Shaking his head, Alaric waved for Hope to get up. "We're going outside."

"Why? I don't feel like a walk, Ric. I want a drink," Hope retorted.

"Too bad!" MG slid a needle into Hope's neck and Hope slipped into MG's and Kaleb's arms. "Time to turn this spell around, Mikaelson."

"Uh-uh," Hope groaned, trying to struggle.

The remaining group took Hope out to the front door. "No," Hope cried, jerking. "I don't want to do this!"

"Hope, it's the only way," Landon said.

Hope turned her head to look at Landon. She pouted at him. "Fine. You'd better like me better the other way." Alaric opened the door and Hope went through before sliding to the ground and gasping.

Crossing the threshold, Landon moved to kneel in front of Hope. "Hi," he said, taking her hand.

"Hi," Hope said. She smiled and his heart skipped a beat.

~0~

"Damon's life wasn't that easy. He had a lot of feelings, he didn't know how to deal with," Hope said as Landon typed up his paper. Her feet were planted in his lap as he worked. "But I think he and Elena really loved each other. Love each other. Future tense included." She laughed as Landon lifted a finger and she let him work.

Finishing, Landon turned his head to look at Hope. "You think that's why I ended up as Elena?"

"Or maybe because you identified with her?" Hope suggested, thinking about it. "You're very human. You care a lot about people. And you're torn between two people who love you, very much." She titled her head. "Even if you don't remember me…"

"We can fix that… Right?" Landon asked. "Because I want to remember loving you. Like Elena wanted to remember Damon."

"She forgot him?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. It's a long story." Landon closed his computer.

"I have time," Hope replied. And then she listened to a story of an impossible love and she thought that maybe she could understand that. Looking at Landon, she definitely thought she could understand that.

_**The End**_

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. **

**Peace,**

**-J**


End file.
